camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jordan Riley
Created by Time Personality Jordan enjoys a good laugh with anyone, but preferably if it's with someone he cares for. He can be easy to anger, and often it is Brooklyn who keeps it under control. Jordan believes in the ideal of winning at any cost, Jordan often thinks in black and white terms, meaning something is either wrong or right and rarely does he see a grey area and has a very idealistic personality. When he believed in something that was being challenged he wouldn't hesitate to fight for it. Like his father, he can be such a flirt sometimes especially when he likes the girl. He'll definitely show that he's interested in them. History Xavier Riley was a wealthy playboy, bunking off his parents money so he could travel around the world in search for woman and culture. He got what he wanted for the first six months, going from hotel to hotel and spending the night in either clubs or bars before taking a woman home for a one night stand, he rarely saw the same woman again after that night, but he wasn't complaining. This was all good and well until he went to Greece, he had been there twice before and both times he loved it enough to go back for more but this time he was getting stressed as his parents decided to cut his budget enough that Xavier had to go home and start working to become the next CEO of the family's successful business. He didn't like it, in fact, he hated the prospect of becoming a businessman as his true love was in the arts, he was an artist. He once made his own small business as a teenager to paint people's portraits but he spent the money he gained on all the paint he needed so it quickly ran dry. In an effort to put his mind off his future he went to a bar as he usually does, but instead of hunting for a one night stand he just sits on the bar stool sipping a gin and tonic. He wasn't expecting it to be a social night but a woman slipped into the seat next to him, not bothering to even look at him she ordered a drink. After a few more glasses he got enough courage to speak to the woman, as everything about her slightly frightened him. After a conversation with her, he found out her name was Lucy Alexandra and she had traveled from America to visit her family in Greece as her parents had immigrated to America about three years before she was born. Eventually he asked if she wanted to go somewhere else as the bar was getting crowded, she agreed but reluctantly, and the night soon turned into weeks. He soon fell in love with Lucy despite not truly knowing her, just the bare facts. After three weeks Lucy disappeared without a word or a note. He was heartbroken and tried to get a hold of her but didn't even know where her family lived but after searching the internet he quickly found out that no Lucy Alexandra existed, at this he was mad, mad because he fell in love with a lie, he hated both 'Lucy' and himself for the whole situation. But after the incident he accepted his future and went back to America to start preparing to take over the business. Four months later and he was sleeping in his parent's mansion for the night when his parents, Buck and Julia Riley, opened the front door to find two babies sitting on the doorstep, the girl with a silver armband and the other with two sheathed daggers, as Buck was a demigod himself he knew what they were but didn't want to be raising demigod children in his perfectly stable life. As they were not Julia's they both came to the conclusion that they had to be Xavier's. Buck forced Xavier out of his slumber and after a bit of a beating Xavier confessed about the affair he had in Greece as that was the last time he ever had 'it' so he thought it must have been hers. But he wasn't sure, he had to many to count. Xavier was confused on how the woman knew his address but quickly concluding that he must have given it her on the countless nights they spent together. After a huge argument with him and his father they both went to the same conclusion. The children must go and it was Julia who offered to get rid of them but Buck made sure the two babies kept the weapons. When Julia was at the foster house, she was asked for their names and as she had never even thought about naming the two grandchildren she said the first names she thought of. Jordan and Brooklyn. But she left soon after. For ten years, they were raised in foster care, neither making many friends and just stuck together through most of it, the other kids thought they were weird as Brooklyn always clung to him but the two were apathetic to most of the avoidance but both were quick to anger if any of them tried to bully them but it was more Jordan to be the one to punch the bullies in the face than Brooklyn but she can fight for herself if she had to. They had one or two friends but they were always adopted a couple of months later and the two were back where they started out, but it didn't take them long to get used to that. They went to school but again, stayed in the background, but both did kind of average when it came to school, just good enough to scrape through each year. At the age of ten though they were adopted by an old man who named himself Buck, it didn't take long for the two to gain the information that Buck's family had died in a fire the previous month and his despair went and adopted kids but what they didn't know was that Buck had searched for them specifically, went to the desk and asked to adopt a Jordan and Brooklyn Riley as Buck was their grandfather, the one that wanted them out as babies, as Buck knew they were demigods he made sure they still had their weapons-which they did-and was soon starting to train them, though he didn't tell them why but they were more than happy to go along with it. When they turned twelve and were walking back from the school, it was Brooklyn that noticed the strange dog stalking them, a large dog, nearly the size of a horse, it's eyes were on them and they began to get pretty nervous when they realized the dog was following them. After a few streets it was Jordan who grabbed Brooklyn's hand and bolted, hoping to get away from the strange dog but it quickly gave chase and cornered them into an alleyway. It began to foam at the mouth, turning into a hell hound and was advancing on them, fearing for their lives, Jordan quickly took out his two knives. Feeling pressured he did the first thing that popped into his head, he threw a knife at the hell hound, aiming at it's eye. With the hound slightly distracted by the knife in it's eye, it was easy for Jordan to run up and stab it multiple times and not long after it burst into gold dust. After picking up the dagger the two decided to go home and tell Buck. At thirteen they were attacked by another hellhound and were nearly killed if Buck didn't jump in to save them as they were only a street away from their house, at fourteen and fifteen, they were able to defeat the harpy and fire horse by themselves. During these years, they gained friends and were tutored at home but the friends always left them in the end. When they got home they rushed to Buck, explaining in detail on what had happened to them, at this Buck decided to tell them. After explaining to them what they were, and who their real mother was, Jordan's first question was: Who was their father? Buck avoided the question, quickly saying 'I don't know, a mortal like everyone else.' Brooklyn's first was 'are you one?' which he quickly confirmed, he also explained the camp but neither wanted to go, they enjoyed being with Buck too much and so for the next few years, they trained and trained, Brooklyn quickly figured out how to turn her band into the whip which soon became her preferred weapon and Jordan soon became fluent with the bow and arrow but could only keep the daggers on him. At thirteen and fourteen they were attacked by a bunch of hellhounds, and if it wasn't for Buck being nearby they would have been torn apart as they were outnumbered and though they were trained, they weren't that good but they were close to him and Buck easily stepped in and helped them with the fight. At fifteen, they were on a field trip and things were going fine until a flock of harpies swooped down on the siblings. They were able to get away from them by running inside and blocking the doors but this action had gotten them in trouble with the authorities as they broke some of the statues inside the museum-which cost thousands. Buck was able to pay for them but they were expelled from the school and he decided it was better to be homeschooling them than sending them off to school. Far more safer that way but after six months they began to miss seeing kids their age so they were sent off to another school. When they turned sixteen their school got a new teacher, a young woman who took Brooklyn in the only class they have separated from each other. It was soon obvious the woman was singling out Brooklyn and in a fourth period she kept Brooklyn behind from school to have a 'simple' discussion about her latest work. She didn't look pleased. After a few heated words, she began to make a few inhuman words and soon stood a empousai who swooped at her but Brooklyn had the whip and tried to fend the empousai off but a classmate burst into the room playing a few songs on his reed pipe. Brooklyn stood back as vines quickly wrapped themselves around the fury and soon killed it. The classmate told her that he was a satyr and was sent to get the two of them to camp safely, after a few moments of hesitation they both agreed to it and went back to home to pack. Since Buck was on a business trip they left a note saying where they were and not to worry. They arrived in camp at the age of sixteen. Gallery Rileyjor.jpg Jordanri.jpg Jriley.jpg Jordanr.jpg Powers 3/6/9 powers still locked Relationships Category:Characters Category:Evan Peters Category:Children of Apate Category:Twins Category:Male Category:AliasKit Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:5'8 Category:16 years old Category:Demigods Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power